


Of Compact Discs and Lightning

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Series: Raining 'Verse [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike comes home from visiting Dawn in England and Angel gets a surprise and a little trip down memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Compact Discs and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aschicca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschicca/gifts).



Angel studied the sleeping form of his Childe with a small smile on his face. He'd just come home from running a few errands and Spike had just gotten back from visiting Dawn in England, it seemed, because his bags were by the bed where he had haphazardly collapsed, headphones still attached to his ears. He didn't hear the usual raucous music his boy loved to listen to as the dark haired vampire took the headphones off the sleeping form, so he was curious. The music had just stopped so he pressed the play button on one of the presents that he'd gotten Spike before he left a week ago to help Dawn explain her new boyfriend to her sister.

Angel heard the first few measures of the music and he cocked his head to the side. _Nah...Couldn't be..._ he thought to himself. He changed the song after hearing Ewan McGregor start to sing and it changed to a fast paced, techno beat that sounded very familiar to the brunet's ears. "No way..." he whispered, before changing the song once more to be sure. When the beginning piano chords of the next song reached his ears, he nearly dropped the CD player in his shock.

Soon, though, his face melted from shock to a soft emotion that could be and was called love for his boy, his lover and his friend. This was Angel's CD, the one he and Spike had made just before the blond had left and Angel had been looking for it everywhere in the hopes he could listen to it and feel close to his Childe. He chuckled almost silently at that. It seemed his Will had beaten him to it and had taken the disc along with him.

Angel turned the CD player off and put it on the bedside table. He moved over to where Spike lay face down on the bed, breathing softly and took off his boots, making sure not to wake the sleeping vampire. He looked out the window and saw that it was one of those few days lately that it wasn't raining out and he smiled. Appropriate that the weather should be as happy as he was.

The older vampire stripped his boy, making a mental note to wash their laundry when he got up and stripped his clothes off as well. He climbed into bed and practically wound himself around Spike like a giant Angel-shaped blanket, breathing in the scent that was his boy. Surrounded by the familiar scent of his Childe, Angel soon began to breathe steadily in sleep, having picked up the habit (along with a few others) from the blond in his arms. He didn't notice that it had started to rain again.

Angel woke to the sound of a large boom outside his window followed by a flash of lightning. He couldn't tell if the sun was supposed to be up or not, but he looked over at his clock and groaned internally when he saw it was about midnight. He pulled the body in his arms closer and started to snuggle down for a good sleep when he realized that Spike was trembling. He came fully awake at that and soon heard the sounds of a muffled whimper whenever the lightning flashed outside their bedroom window.

"Spike?" he asked softly, moving so he was propped up on his right elbow and looking down at his boy. What he saw made his heart melt. Spike was curled up on his side, shaking, with his eyes screwed shut and letting out little whimpers around his left thumb ensconced firmly in his mouth. "Oh, Will..." Angel breathed. _Poor thing. Probably too scared to realize that I'm here this time._ the brunet vampire thought and hugged his boy closer.

As soon as he registered that arms had come around him, Spike (more Will, though), turned and buried his face in the broad chest before him. Angel let him, welcomed it in fact, and leaned down a little to whisper softly in his boy's ear, "It's okay, baby, I'm here. I promise nothing will happen to you. Shh...I'm here." He continued to murmur nonsensical words of comfort into his ear until he heard a soft, wet pop signaling that Spike's thumb had left his mouth. Soon after, his trembling stopped, but Angel continued to hold him.

The brunet smiled softly down at Spike as he pulled his head out from the crook of Angel's neck and kissed him on the forehead. Spike tilted his head back and to the side slightly, asking for a kiss and Angel happily obliged, pressing their lips together softly. Spike, who should possibly be called Will at the moment, sighed as the kiss ended and lay his head back on Angel's chest, wincing every now and then when lightning struck close to their house, but not whimpering anymore. He smiled suddenly and looked up at Angel, saying, "D'ya remember the first time this happened, Sire? Remember we had come back to England for a while, just the two of us and our first night, there was a terrible thunderstorm?"

Angel chuckled softly. "Yes. And you were so scared. I couldn't even bring myself to tease you about your thumb. Those big blue eyes of yours were all big and scared. You looked like you were gonna cry," he said wistfully.

Spike echoed his Sire's mirth and replied, "I _was_ going to cry. If you hadn't distracted me, I might have."

Angel smiled fondly at the memory and nodded, "Oh, but you didn't mind being distracted, did you, boy?"

Spike smirked impishly and said, "Not a bit."

~*~England, 1885~*~

William and Angelus decided they needed a break from the women so they went to England while the girls went to Paris to buy new clothes. "As if they need more clothes anyway," Will groused as he and Angelus talked about it at their room in a posh hotel in downtown London.

"If't keeps 'em happy and outta our hair fer a bit, I'm not goin' ta complain," Angelus replied as he pulled off his boots in preparation for sleeping. He felt Will's eyes on him and smirked to himself, saying in mock anger, "I thought I toldja ta get ready fer bed, boy."

Will's eyes got big and he nodded, scrambling to obey. When he heard Angelus start chuckling at his antics, he stopped what he was doing for however long it took for him to look up, scowl at his Sire and proceed to, rather childishly, stick his tongue out at him. Satisfied that he had made his point, he continued undressing and went to their bags to get a night shirt out. He couldn't find one. He turned around, eyes wide again and looked at Angelus. "Where's the night clothes I'd packed in here?" he asked, ignoring the fact his voice trembled a moment.

Angelus just smirked at him. "Musta got left behind," he said, shrugging. He looked up from getting his other boot off and saw William standing there, flushed and looking scandalized and he just couldn't help laughing. "Oh, Will. I'm not gonna ravish ya. Promise," he said, still chuckling. Will didn't look as though he completely believed him, but dove under the covers when the darker vampire looked away nonetheless. He didn't hear Angelus mumble under his breath, "Not unless ya ask me ta."

The dark haired vampire climbed into bed next to William, saw the stiff back turned to him and sighed. He spooned up behind the rigid younger vampire and held him close, an arm wrapped possessively about his waist. He leaned down to whisper huskily in his ear, "I promised ya I wouldn't ravish ya and I don't intend ta, now get some sleep boy, ya've done a large bit of trav'lin' taday." He closed his eyes and soon Will did, too, willing himself to sleep.

He didn't relax, however, and Angelus noticed it. Instead of just yelling at the boy to calm down, like he usually would, the elder vampire began a low purring that vibrated up from his chest. Almost immediately, Will relaxed in his arms and a soft answering purr was heard. Angelus felt his lips quirk up a little in a smile when the purr soon tapered off as his boy fell asleep. _Finally..._ he thought, falling into the arms of sleep in next to no time after.

Angelus's sleep was short lived, however, as he woke to the sounds of a thunderstorm and almost imperceptible whimpering. "Wha...Will?" he asked, propping himself on his elbow to look down at his boy. Will was shivering against him, eyes wide and wet and his left thumb firmly in his mouth. He heard another small whimper when lightning flashed and thunder rolled soon after and his first instinct was to yell at the boy to just grow up. But then Will looked up at him as the first tear leaked out of his eyes, eyes that were so trusting of the fact that Angelus could make this better for him.

Angelus didn't have the heart to say anything harsh to the boy with that look tuned on him and couldn't say anything at all really, so instead, he took the little vampire into his arms and buried his face in his neck. He purred softly again to get him to stop shivering and it worked. Until the next time the thunder sounded quite close to their room. The whimpering began again and so Angelus did the only thing he could do to distract him. He pulled the thumb out from between Will's lips and pressed his own against them.

Will froze for a moment, slightly shocked. Angelus had never kissed him before. Sure, they'd done a few things here and there, but Will had never been kissed by him before. With a little whimper that meant something completely different from fear, Will decided he didn't care. He opened his lips slightly to Angelus and the older vampire took that for the permission it was and plunged his tongue deep into the wet cavern offered.

He explored his Childe's mouth slowly and completely until he felt as if he had committed it to memory. When he pulled away, Will was looking up at him, dazed and he just had to smile at that. _If I'd've known that was how ya shut 'im up, I'd'a done it a long time ago..._ he thought amusedly. The blue eyes soon focused on him and the mouth located just below it curled up in a small smile. Will turned onto his side, facing Angelus this time, and lay his head against his Sire's chest.

Angelus blinked slightly at his Childe's actions, but put an arm around his back, hugging him closer and resting his cheek against the top of the blond's head. He didn't even have to purr for Will to fall asleep and he soon joined his boy without realizing that he'd gone to sleep with a small smile on his face.

~*~End Flashback~*~

Spike winced slightly as the rumble of thunder pulled him out of his very nice memory, but he looked curiously up at Angel right after, saying, "You were really nice ta me that night. How come?"

Angel smiled a little and said, "I just couldn't stomach, at that particular second, yelling at you to just grow up when you looked like you trusted me."

Spike blinked slowly and said, "Not what I was expecting, but that works, too."

Angel cuffed him affectionately around the head and said, "Go to sleep, brat."

Spike smirked at him and said, "Yes, Daddy." Angel swatted at him again and this time, the blond snuggled closer and let out a low sigh as he was held tighter. The brunet could tell when he had fallen asleep and only then did he remember about the CD that Spike had swiped from him before he left. _Ah, I'll let this one slide._ he though then smiled wickedly. _Doesn't mean he isn't gonna get teased mercilessly about it._ He staunchly refused to listen to the part of his brain that said he wasn't going to be teasing him that much because he just couldn't.

Angel nuzzled into the skin behind Spike's ear and smiled at the little at the little purr he got for that, even in sleep, from the blond. He fell asleep almost immediately after that with a smile on his face without realizing it, much like he had over a hundred years before.

 **The End**


End file.
